realmofadventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Darahl Firecloak
Darahl is a god with a long and checkered past, particularly so for a member of the Seldarine. Long ago he was known as Tilvenar, and he served Rillifane Rallathil, but he suffered a loss of power and prestige when an avatar of his was made insane by touching the Kyrashar Rose (a cursed artifact created by Lolth and the Queen of Air and Darkness to hurt and destroy elves). The insanity spread to several of his avatars, and they rampaged through many communities. In time his avatars were dispatched or cured of their affliction, but the damage was done. The elves largely forsook him and his following withered. Eventually he dropped his old name and began to call himself Darahl Firecloak. By "reinventing" himself, he hoped to begin anew among the elves and eventually to reestablish himself. His new realm, in Abellio, is called Twin Towers. Darahl is the master of fire- and earth-based magic and phenomena, and as such has strong ties among gods whose portfolios tie into that. He now considers himself friends with the dwarven deity Dumathoin and several of the gnomish powers (including the halfling god of earth, Urogalan), but at the expense of his friendships among the Seldarine, with whom now he has only a tenuous alliance. However, he's also gained a few new enemies during the course of time. Darahl has not been picky about new converts, so he has tried to sway more neutrally-aligned members of the Underdark races to join with him. This has angered the drow and duergar gods Lolth and Laduguer especially, but he's also gained the unwelcome attention of Kossuth and Selvetarm. It's hard to say who would help him more in a fight, the Seldarine or his new allies, but it isn't something he wants to test just yet. Darahl lives on the first layer of Arcadia, among the mountains in a castle known as the Twin Towers. It’s called that because, although only one such tower is visible on the surface, an inverted twoer of equal size exists underneath, its roof pointing downward (and leading to portals to the Elemental Planes of Earth and Fire, respectively). The irony, of course, is that although the outside is barren, inside are many flame-proofed tapestries and painting depicting the most beautiful aspects of life in Arvandor. It’s clear to visitors that Darahl has no forgotten his ties to the elven pantheon or people. New Artifact The Kyrashar Rose This artifact was created by followers of Lolth and the Queen of Air and Darkness. Soulless elves under the control of the Queen of Air and Darkness took a Black Shard and used it to cut into an oak tree, causing it to bleed as it died. Into this mixture was added the poison from a thousand black roses. Then Lolth’s avatar appeared, magically transformed the sap into the shape of a rose, then caused it to harden into amber (but with a greater strength than even steel or mithral). Because some of the residue of the Black Shard fell in with the sap, it became a very potent weapon for use against good elves. It is said to have caused Darahl Firecloak’s avatars to go murderously insane, this attesting to its efficacy. Powers * Darkness, darkness 10’ radius, or continual darkness 1/round. * Access to Illusion/Phantasm spells (two spells of each spell level) at 19th level of ability. * Death spell that affects elves and faeries only (saving throws allowed, however), 1/day; fly and levitate at will. * Summon 1-3 yeth hounds or quicklings 1/day, they serve for one hour before leaving * Summon 3-36 unseelie faeries or 2-20 evil elves (or drow) 1/week * Wearer has +3 Charisma with regard to drow and evil faeries/elves. * Charm or suggestion 3/day; In the case of suggestion, evil actions suggested to good creatures do not incur saving throw bonuses to resist, and elven charm resistance doesn’t offer protection from charm. * Create food ad water 1/day – Those eating this food must make a successful Constitution check or become dominated by the wielder, doing their bidding in any way possible so that they can have more of this magical feast as a reward. * Poison by touch, 1/day. Side-Effects The Kyrashar Rose was created to cause havoc among elves, spread evil, and destroy the grip of the Seldarine. Whenever the death spell, darkness, or summoning powers are used, there is a 9% base chance that the attention of Lolth and/or the Queen of Air and Darkness is drawn to them. This chance increases by 1%/level of the one using the powers of the Rose, increasing to 100% if the wielder is a proxy, Chosen, or avatar of a deity of the Seldarine. If this occurs, the wielder must must make a saving throw at -5 or become dominated by these two deities. Depending on the status of the Rose’s wielder, either Lolth of the Queen of Air and Darkness becomes the primary dominator, issuing commands as desired and turning the wielder to chaotic evil. In the case of an avatar in contact with the Kyrashar Rose, however, both goddesses work together and issue contradictory commands to break down the avatar’s mind and cause the avatar to blame the nearest elves for its madness, seeking to slay them. This homicidal frenzy does not stop until the avatar is slain or avatars of other elven deities show up to cast heal and dispelling spells to end the domination effect. Another side-effect concerns good or neutral-aligned elves who touch or use the Rose for any non-evil purpose. If thre such attempts are made and the wielder resists the domination of both deities, the thorns on the stem of the rose prick the wielder, who must save vs. poison at -3 or suffer the Fate of the Sleeping Death. The wielder immediately falls into a deep slumber and cannot be awakened by any means sort of a limited wish (which awakens the victim for only 1d4 turns) or a full wish. Ironically, the victim does not age and cannot be harmed by any force while in this state. Suggested Means of Destruction * Sending the rose to the elemental plane of fire to burn into ash. * Having Corellon Larethian strike the rose with his sword in Arvandor. New Wizard Class The Pyrogean Wizard The Pyrogean Wizard is a class of wizard who has managed to specialize in both earth- and fire-based magic, thanks to the efforts of the demipower Durahl Firecloak. They’re rare at the moment and primarily found in the Underdark among renegade drow and half-drow wizards, but slowly a few are appearing among his surface elven followers. Pyrogean wizards can be drow, elven, half-elven, half-drow, or human, must have Intelligence scores of 16 or higher, and have access to all schools of magic except the elemental schools of Air and Water. They have the following powers: * +2 on saves vs. Earth/fire based spells; -2 on opponents’ saving throws. * +25% bonus to learn earth/fire spells, +0% bonus to learn universal spells, -25% to learn all others. * Can memorize one additional spell/spell level, provided the spell is from the schools of Earth or Fire. * At 11th level, need not concentrate in order to control earth or fire elementals (5% chance of losing control rmains in effect); at 14th level, ther is no chance of losing control. * Spells of earth and fire are treated as one level lower when being researched b a pyrogean wizard; * Use d6 for determining hit points; Hindrances: Pyrogean wizards must be of some neutrally-based alignment, as the philosophy of Darahl Firecloak heavily influences their own philosophy on this particular study of magic. Moreover, they face a certain distrust among surface elves, as well as outright hatred among drow of opposing faiths. They currently suffer a +2 reaction penalty among surface elves and a +4 penalty among drow who worship any of the major drow gods (+6) among worshippers of Ghaunadaur especially). The exception are followers of Eilistraee, whom they tolerate, and the followers of those gods with whom Darahl is friendly. The negative penalty among surface elves might disappear as more become acquainted with their beliefs and views on magic, but it is not liely to change in the Underdark except in cities where multiple faiths are the norm – and it will become no less dangerous, as fights between faiths and wizards never cease among the drow. The Church Darahls’ clergy is small but varied. Clerics make up no more than 20% of the hierarchy, the majority being specialty priests and wizards. Crusaders make up 20% as well. There is some contention between the priests and wizards, but this is kept in check through Darahl’s considerable guidance. An affiliated order of mages known as the Pyrogean Wizards has purportedly made itself known in the Underdark, demonstrating the might of his earth/fire philosophy. (See the sidebar above for more information about Pyrogean Wizards.) Often Darahl is venerated at the outset of a new venture of discovery, whether it’s a new tunnerl into the Underdark, a new magical item of an elemental nature, or a new convert to be brought into the faith. He is also worshipped during tremors, forest fires, and other such natural phenomena, but it’s more for his help in finding a way to end such occurrences. At such times, precious minerals or items of minor magic are sacrificed or left behind as offerings to him. Typical clergy attire varies, bit robes of yellow, red, and brown (decorated with green flaming symbols, some magical) are favored. Earrings and necklaces are also common to show religious affiliation. When anticipating battle, they protect themselves as best they can and arm themselves to the teeth (spell scrolls, weapons, etc.). They’re a small priesthood at the moment, and none of them is considered expendable. Specialty Priests Firecloaks REQUIREMENTS: Strength 10, Wisdom 13 PRIME REQUISITE: Wisdom ALIGNMENT: LG, NG, LN WEAPONS: Any that include a metal component ARMOR: Any, up to plate mail and shield MAJOR SPHERES: All, Combat, Creation, Elemental (Earth/Fire), Protection, Summoning, Travelers MINOR SPHERES: Guardian, Healing, Law, Necromantic MAGICAL ITEMS: Same as priest, plus fire/earth-based magic items. REQ. PROFS.: Modern languages – chose one of the following: Azer, Derro, Drow, Duergar, Dwarven, Gnomish, Firenewt, Giants (stone or fire), Pech, Salamander, Umber Hulk, Undercommon BONUS PROFS.: Choose one of the following: fire-building, modern languages * Although elves are Darahl’s primary worshippers, Darahl’s priesthood welcomes supplicants who are of dwarven, gnomish, or other nonelven heritage (even humans and drow). This affiliation might bring them disdain from their own societies, but not from those who worship Darahl. * Firecloaks gain a +1 bonus on saves vs. earth- or fire-based magic, plus they can cast strength of stone or affect normal fires 1/day. * At 3rd level, firecloaks can meld into stone or flame walk (as the spell) 1/day. * At 5th level, firecloaks suffer only half damage from earth/fire-based spells, saving for quarter damage. * At 7th level, firecloaks can summon 2-5 pech or azer, 1/day. The summoned being stay to help the priest for up to one hour, then vanish * At 9th level, firecloaks can cast stonetell or firequench 1/day. * At 12th level, firecloaks may cast stonewalk or firegate 1/day. * At 14th level, firecloaks may enter the Elemental Planes of Earth or Fire 1/week or tenday. They may remain n that plane safely only for 1 day/2 levels of experience, plus one additional day per point of Wisdom over 14; beyond that, they must make a saving throw vs. spell or be affected as if by a harm spell. Once they return, they may not go back to that elemental plane for an equal number of days, unless they have other means of doing so. Category:Seldarine Category:Demipowers